


无法穿透之盾

by ARASHI_K



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARASHI_K/pseuds/ARASHI_K
Summary: Dk龙男×骑士猫男一个攻破骑士之盾的故事感谢老板约稿





	无法穿透之盾

猫魅尖细的瞳孔微微缩小了些，蓝色的眼睛移开视线，点了点头，无奈的叹息呼之欲出。  
得到肯定的答复的龙男一瞬挺直了腰，他认真而显得稍稍严肃的脸被笑容占据，冰蓝的虹膜熠熠发光，几乎是将快乐写在了脸上。  
我怎么就是做不到拒绝别人呢。猫魅内心的小人打着架，无意识地盯着龙男的笑脸，这好像是他们认识之后，稳重的龙男第一次露出这么鲜活的表情。有点意外，但不得不说，冷脸变成笑面，帅哥依旧是帅哥，甚至有点耀眼的让人难以直视。  
他们的相遇算是不打不相识。但从猫魅的视角看，只是竞技场胜了一场，就被莫名其妙地被缠上了。龙男明显是新手，四人的配合也惨不忍睹，冲在前方的暗黑骑士完全没有获得队友的支援，经验老到的骑士和搭档轻而易举地撕裂至黑之夜，将他击倒在地。  
比赛结束，当猫男看到方才的对手连装备都没有修理，朝自己冲来时，第一反应是将盾挡在了身前。却没想到对方突然停下，弯腰行礼：“请教我对战。”  
骑士收起盾，客气地回绝了，只是没想到接下去连续几日，龙男都在竞技场外等着他，再次提出相同的请求。本就很难拒绝别人请求的猫魅在几番纠结后，终于是答应了下来。  
高个子的奥拉在人群中十分显眼，也因此他的举动格外惹眼。看到猫魅的应允和奥拉脸上的笑容，甚至有人误会这是求婚现场，周围响起掌声口哨声。  
猫魅面无表情地离开了停船场，只是背影看上去有点落荒而逃的意思，龙男却是更开心了，尾巴愉悦地摆了摆，追了上去。  
不得不说，即使相识的过程不是十分完美，两人相处得却十分融洽，这还得归功于暗黑骑士。无论是作为学生学习，还是观众观赛，奥拉总是注视着猫魅，热切地追随着骑士擦得一尘不染锃光瓦亮的盔甲和蓝色的披风。  
暗黑骑士向来不在意自己的盔甲，甚至觉得在战斗中留下的伤痕是勋章，不会刻意去打理，却特意为了骑士入手了护甲油，在练习间隙将盔甲擦拭地几乎能照出人影。  
猫魅穿着指挥官靠着墙看着奥拉一丝不苟地护理他的盔甲，修长的手指缠着白布在胸甲上揉搓。他突然有些喉咙发紧，移开视线，想着起初为什么当时没能在奥拉真诚的眼神之下开口拒绝。  
然后这就成为了奥拉得寸进尺的开始，他看准了猫魅不会拒绝这一点，一步步侵入他的生活。等骑士反应过来时，暗黑骑士甚至已经搬进了他家的客房，理由好像是这样打木桩方便一点。  
猫魅从未有过这样的朋友，他觉得有些不对劲，但奥拉足够成熟体贴，行为举止没有半分逾矩，挑战高难度副本时的配合十分默契，竞技方技巧进步神速，甚至被人挑衅时也能做到神色如常地给结束比赛的猫魅递上柠檬水——加了猫薄荷的。

与奥拉同居的日子实在是太过舒适，不知不觉已经过去了一个星月，  
一场临时组织起来的练习赛，暗黑骑士抓住了对面治疗一瞬的漏洞，指挥着队友将其击倒，顺势将骑士的队伍击溃。  
战斗刚刚结束，呼吸还没有平复，暗黑骑士白皙的皮肤上隐隐透着绯色。猫魅单膝跪在地上，抬眼望向站在他身前的龙男，却被映入眼帘的那双蓝眸震得一时忘记了动作。很难说他从那双暗沉下来的眸子里看到了多少交织纠缠的感情，有一瞬，直觉告诉他，眼前的人很危险，下一秒，他伸来的手将这点诡异的阴霾驱散。龙男调整着气息，露出笑容，“终于赢你一次了。”

是夜。猫魅的房屋被奥拉彻彻底底清扫了一遍，还在各处摆上花瓶，阿泽玛玫瑰的芬芳浸润着整个房间。骑士敏感的鼻子抽动了两下，最终没能打出喷嚏，只是用手揉了揉。  
奥拉端着盘子走来，看到猫魅的小动作，默默将餐桌上的花瓶移到一旁。  
今天的晚餐格外隆重，猫魅默默咀嚼着，却觉得没什么味道。他不善言辞，也不像龙男那样能成熟地与人交际。与奥拉的交流都是由对方主导的，他只要顺着对方为他铺好的轨道前进就行，但轨道却即将来到尽头。一个月已经在潜移默化之间改变猫魅那独来独往性子，说实话，他也没想到，自己能那么轻易地接受一个同性入侵自己的生活——甚至对即将到来的分别怅然若失。  
暗黑骑士没有穿着盔甲，便服使他身遭的氛围柔和了些。他垂眸看着猫魅将盘中的食物戳得乱七八糟，开了口，“其实……”

眼睛被黑布蒙住，在寂静与黑暗环绕之下，猫魅渐渐感受到不安。他毛茸茸的尾巴在身后抽打着，平整的床单被搅出许多皱褶。  
奥拉居高临下地看着被黑色软布束缚着手脚的蜜色身躯，他早就已经硬了，可拆开礼物前的兴奋和期待让他有些近乡情怯般的犹豫。  
说来有点烂俗，他对猫魅是一见钟情，骑士银白翼冠下认真的双眸，蓝色的虹膜清澈的如宝石一般，却没有多少情感。猫魅与同伴消失在视线之中，银白的盔甲久久烙印在了奥拉的眼底。  
他用了足够的耐心来靠近他，再用足够的细心来瓦解他身遭的冰壁，最后孤注一掷于豪赌，还好，他赌赢了，骑士同意让他入侵生活和最隐秘的角落。他摸了摸嘴角，似乎是想去掩盖狂喜之下有些扭曲的微笑。

奥拉终于开始拆封自己的礼物了。他抓住那条作乱的尾巴，换来对方一阵战栗。从尾尖逆着毛流向上拂去，在尾根处重重揉捏。猫魅一下挺直了身体，喉咙中发出的惊呼被龙男的吻尽数封住。  
猫魅自然没有亲吻的经验，他一时呆愣，给了奥拉足够的时间加深这个吻。他轻而易举撬开牙关，缠上猫魅的软舌。猫魅舌面倒刺带来的微妙触觉激发了奥拉奇怪的开关，他探得更深，直到猫魅发出细微的呜咽声，才恋恋不舍地结束了吻，然后在下唇上轻咬着留下一排齿印。  
猫魅大口大口吸着空气，胸膛起伏着，皮肤因为缺氧而泛红，眼角的刺青都被染上绯红，再不是那副冰冷的面孔。暗黑骑士沉默地注视着有些狼狈的骑士，破开骑士坚硬的外壳，触碰到柔软的内里的成就感让他内心高昂，他还想要更多。更多泪水、更多喘息、更多……但是爱恋又从柔软的角落生出，牵扯住叫嚣着的破坏欲，同源又相背的两种欲望在胸中纠缠，暗黑骑士伸手抚上心口。  
一番纠缠，爱欲终于是占了上风，更何况今后，他们还有更长的时间。奥拉取出口枷给猫魅戴上，他怕那张嘴中吐出什么让自己疯狂的字眼，将克制力撕碎。  
苍白的手贴上猫魅蜜色的肌肤，对比之下那具身体显得更加情色。行动被封印，视线被剥夺，现在连说话的权利都失去了，骑士几乎是本能地恐惧，轻微颤抖着。奥拉用掌心按着猫魅的肩头，体温一点点传递过去，不可思议地，这点温度安抚了猫魅，他渐渐停止了颤抖。  
“我们可以继续了吗。”龙男几乎是咬着猫魅的耳朵说得。吐出的气流骚动着耳尖黑色的绒毛，还染上了些许色情的湿意。猫魅柔软的耳朵抖了抖，随后微不可察地点了点头。  
素来与人保持着距离的猫魅也没想到，他会轻易接受染上他人的热度，甚至有些贪恋奥拉较低的体温。那双手在身上游走，热度随之燃遍全身，他竭力忍耐着，可是嘴被口枷塞着，断断续续的呻吟与气音不可抑制地漏出。  
猫魅自己也没有意识到，他正迎合着奥拉挺动着身子，渴求着触碰。在情事上，暗黑骑士没有再玩那一套欲擒故纵，诚实地满足彼此的欲望。他一手扣着猫魅的下巴将他放倒在床上，欺身压上，一手包住他早已在挑逗之下勃起的性器。  
猫魅的喘息转而更加急促粘腻，奥拉的手法对于还是童贞的他来说太刺激了。视线被剥夺，其它感官便被无限放大，生理的快感抵达大脑，炸得猫魅眼前泛出白光。腺液从小孔吐出，糊了奥拉一手，他变本加厉，用指尖抠弄那个小口，时不时用手背的鳞片擦着肉柱摩挲。这刺激过于强烈了，猫魅几乎是从床上弹起，小腹抽动着，即将绝顶。  
奥拉没让他如愿。他看准时机迅速松开了手，让猫魅在高潮来临的前一刻生生停住。那一刻，猫魅脸上流露出的迷茫让他欲罢不能。他解开猫魅身上所有的束缚，将被唾液沾得亮晶晶的口球取出。  
骑士蒙着水雾的蓝色眼睛没了往日的清澈，同时也不再冰冷，像是春日里融化的一汪池水。或许是神志恍惚，他的喉咙不受控制地发出咕噜声，像是催促，又像是不满。  
奥拉伸手扼住猫魅的喉咙，这近乎是无意识的举动，脆弱又柔软的脖颈传来脉搏的鼓动，他控制着手下的力度，嘶哑地开口了，“要回头的话，只有现在了。”  
猫魅的视线被朦朦胧胧，唯独奥拉的眼睛格外清晰，他毫不怀疑，若是拒绝，奥拉那双有力的手会更近一步收紧，将自己永远留下。  
他没有拒绝，甚至用尾巴圈住奥拉的手腕拉向自己。

奥拉与猫魅的体型差让插入变成漫长的折磨，即使用了足量的润滑剂，甬道依旧干涩逼仄。可疼痛反而给骑士的性欲更加高昂，他浑身的伤疤在欲望浸染之下都生出了嫣红。奥拉用指尖描绘着这些横亘于躯体的勋章，一面用力深入。骑士与暗黑骑士同时承受着痛苦，忍耐着高昂却得不到宣泄的欲望。  
奥拉开始了抽插，润滑剂淌到了内部，让动作得以顺利，他刻意控制着速度，观察着猫魅神色上细微的变化。当他顶上猫魅肠道深处的一点，带着刺青的漂亮眼尾抽动了一下。很轻，像蝶翼颤抖一般，而奥拉没有放过这一点。他嘴角勾起笑容，在那一处反复碾压着，换来不成调的呻吟声。  
方才未能得到释放，敏感点被反复刺激，爆炸的快感很快将猫魅再次推上顶点，小孔吐出的腺液淌下，将两人的连接处搞得黏黏糊糊，蓬松的尾巴根部也湿哒哒地黏在臀瓣上。  
“呜……想……让我射……”根部被奥拉的大手圈住，明明只差一点都能达到极乐，再坚韧的骑士也无法承受了，他求饶般的黏糊语气满足了奥拉的征服欲。他附身亲吻上猫魅眼角的刺青，加快了抽插的速度。  
他插得更深，性器根部的鳞片擦着穴口柔嫩的软肉，轻微的疼痛起到催化剂的作用，猫魅的手在顶弄下无力地搭住奥拉的肩，将两人的身躯贴在一起。  
奥拉的眼角也因血气染上绯红，他再次封住猫魅的嘴，“和我……一起……”奥拉重重一顶，将性器深深嵌入猫魅的体内，松开圈着猫魅根部的手，一同释放了出来。

又是晴朗的一天，猫魅被窗帘缝隙中照入的光线叫醒，他还没有足够清醒到武装起骑士的坚硬外壳，睡眼朦胧地揉着乱糟糟的头发。  
“早啊。”低沉的声音在耳边响起，他扭头看向抱着枕头趴伏着的奥拉。  
“早。”


End file.
